Au fond de ton regard
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Regarde moi ! Regarde moi, nom de Dieu, ou moi aussi je vais disparaître. Miroir de "A même ta peau", Kanda-centric.


**Au fond de ton regard**

Argh, je l'ai fait, j'ai souffert, mais je l'ai fait.

Comme annoncé, ceci est la ficclet miroir d'A même ta peau, du point de vue de Kanda, donc. Ca ne donne pas du tout comme je l'avais voulu au départ, et ça pourrait déplaire à certains, sachant que je pousse aux antipodes de l'interprétation et que le Kanda que je présente n'est pas vraiment comme celui du manga. Enfin, il pourrait, mais comme je n'avais pas assez d'infos sur lui, j'ai dû broder et partir dans mon délire.

Cela dit, je suis assez contente du résultat, donc j'espère que vous aimerez aussi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

"_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]"_

_Chris Isaak, Wicked Game_

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si je mourais ? »

Elle le fixa un moment de ses yeux trop grands. Il remua sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Elle détourna ensuite son regard vers la fenêtre, son âme tendant sûrement vers la lune ou plus loin encore, vers les confins de l'univers. Après quelques minutes de silence à la fois pesant et gracieux, il se prépara à la quitter, songeant qu'elle s'était à présent bien trop éloignée pour se soucier encore de lui, pauvre créature terrestre.

« Si tu mourais, j'écrirais. »

Il se réinstalla confortablement, les sens en éveil. Il était si rare qu'elle parle que chaque occasion d'entendre cette voix profonde et éraillée lui apparaissait comme une bénédiction, un évènement mystique de grande envergure. La parole de Dieu dans la bouche de cette fillette aux airs de matrone ou de putain, selon les jours. Il ne releva pas, attendant religieusement alors qu'elle choisissait soigneusement ses mots. Il avait appris ça d'elle : un simple mot de trop peut faire s'écrouler le monde de n'importe qui.

« J'écrirais, mais pas à toi, J'écrirais notre vie, la façon dont tu me ferais l'amour, nos disputes, comment tu m'aurais quittée une fois, peut-être deux, comment je t'aurais quitté encore et encore pour mieux te retrouver. Si tu mourais, je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas mort. J'écrirais notre vie comme un million de pièces de théâtre, avec des variations et des contre-sens, des « ce qui aurait dû » et des « ce qui aurait pu » être. Je ne terminerais cette écriture qu'à ma propre mort et « mort » en serait le dernier mot. Peu importe le scénario, nous aurions eu une vie bien remplie. »

Il acquiesça gravement. En toute autre circonstance, il aurait trouvé cette tirade alambiquée et absurde, mais c'était Elle. La vérité incarnée.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurai pas à me donner cette peine, tu ne mourras pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il osait lui répondre ainsi, mais même le charisme étonnant de la fillette ne parvenait pas toujours à écraser sa nature belliqueuse. Elle le toisa à nouveau, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pâles ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était parvenu à capter son attention.

« Tu as les gestes, l'arrogance et la posture que l'inconscient qui se croit au-dessus des lois de la nature. Ce qui est réellement remarquable chez toi, c'est que ce comportement est probablement justifié. »

Elle marqua une longue pause, assez longue pour ressembler à du désintérêt.

« Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? »

Elle ne s'étonna même pas de la question, qui pourtant restait assez vague et sujette à confusion. Elle se leva avec difficulté de son fauteuil et vint se placer à ses côtés, entrelaçant leurs doigts d'enfants égarés.

« C'est toi qui m'as choisie. »

Il secoua la tête, posant dans le même mouvement son front contre celui de la fillette.

« Non, c'est faux. _Tu_ as fait le choix de réapprendre à parler pour moi. _Tu_ m'as trouvé digne de partager tes pensées, alors que je n'ai rien de plus que les autres. »

« _Tu _as fait le choix d'écouter ce que j'avais à te dire, ce que les autres ont oublié lorsqu'ils m'ont assuré que j'étais complètement folle. »

Elle avait utilisé ses propres intonations pour lui répondre et celles-ci, dans sa bouche délicate, lui donnèrent la nausée. Elle lui renvoyait sa propre médiocrité au visage sans une once de remord. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Pour la première fois, sa voix était anxieuse et mal assurée. Le détachement avait enfin disparu pour laisser place à la peur infiniment profonde qui se cachait derrière. Il eut un sursaut d'effroi et prit son petit visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

« Ne fais pas ça. Regarde-moi, sinon je disparaîtrai. Si je ne me vois plus exister dans tes yeux, je n'existerai plus. »

« Alors tu préfères que je meure plutôt que je détourne les yeux ? »

« Si tu meures, tu me regarderas à travers les pages de mon livre, mais si tu détournes les yeux, tu ne verras plus que du vide… et tes fleurs. Tu ne verras que le symbole de ta mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te prenne pour de bon. »

Alors il la regarda durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, des jours entiers. Ces cheveux trop roux, ces yeux trop verts, cette bouche trop fine et ce teint trop pâle. L'air maladif, même mourant de ce visage qui semblait avoir connu plusieurs siècles de souffrances et avoir été érodé par les vents et les marées du monde. Il la regarda de tout son soûl, la dévora toute entière, et étrangement, ses lèvres et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs.

« Si je te perds, je pourrai toujours te chercher. »

« Je ne serai plus en mesure de t'en empêcher, mais qui sait ? Peut-être me retrouveras-tu dans une autre personne. »

Ces paroles étaient emplies de regrets. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'une autre mission l'attendait ailleurs et qu'il ne pourrait pas la regarder éternellement.

« Je ne veux personne d'autre. »

« Dans ce cas, ça finira mal, monsieur l'Exorciste. »

La voix de la fillette avait à présent quelque chose de brut, de déchirant, qui glaça les entrailles du garçon. Un pressentiment morbide s'empara de lui et son corps se mit à trembler convulsivement, comme quand Bak Chan lui faisait subir ses traitements aux électrochocs. C'était douloureux, infiniment douloureux. Insoutenable.

Du haut de leurs dix ans, ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille des heures glisse lentement vers le douze. Le carillon de la vieille horloge sonna, indifférent à la scène qui se jouait devant lui, de cette note énergique et grave qui fait vibrer même les profondeurs de la nuit.

Elle le lâcha brusquement et se leva, les jambes flageolantes, manquant de justesse de s'écrouler sur la table basse.

« Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle s'éloigna sans se presser, et, parvenue à l'entrée de sa chambre, elle sembla vouloir risquer un coup d'œil en arrière, mais se ravisa.

« Yuu Kanda. »

Elle avait prononcé son nom comme pour clore le dernier acte d'une tragédie classique, de ce timbre vibrant et decrescendo. Pour la première fois, ce nom honni résonna agréablement aux oreilles du trop jeune exorciste. Il vit la fillette disparaître derrière le pan de mur et se laissa aller sur le sofa, avant de se relever après quelques secondes, sentant une présence gênante à l'arrière de son crâne. Il tendit la main et frôla la texture délicate d'une fleur de lotus. Il eut un mouvement de recul et tomba au sol, la respiration saccadée. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Plus sa faiblesse s'accentuait, plus la fleur brillait et se multipliait. Il y en eut bientôt des centaines qui l'assaillaient, qui l'étouffaient. Le venin de la peur se répandit dans son corps, et incapable de bouger, il tenta de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Il ne devait pas mourir, il fallait qu'il la revoie. Il ne devait pas mourir.

Il allait mourir.

Un lotus prit naissance en lieu et place de son tatouage, il sortit doucement de sa peau, sa propre chair formant les pétales, son propre sang comme sève. La douleur, encore la douleur.

Il allait mourir.

Kanda se réveille en sursaut, haletant comme tous les matins. Il a froid, et il ne saurait dire si est en cause la température de la pièce ou son propre chamboulement intérieur. De plus, cette sensation est anormale.

A tâtons, il cherche la présence rassurante qui devrait se trouver à ses côtés, mais ses doigts se referme sur du vide. Pris de panique, il attrape un petit paquet posé sur sa table de chevet et craque précipitamment une allumette. La faible lueur qui en résulte donne au néant qui l'entoure un aspect fantomatique et inquiétant, mais, au moins, ce n'est plus du néant. Il tourne la tête et réalise qu'il est seul entre les draps défaits.

« Che » grogne-t-il entre ses dents, son corps retombant mollement sur le matelas.

Il oublie vite, ces derniers temps. Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il oublie que Lavi est quelque part en Autriche, incapable de lui sourire le matin au réveil. Il oublie que Lavi n'est jamais venu dans sa chambre, et que lui-même n'est jamais resté auprès de Lavi jusqu'au matin.

En y réfléchissant, il voudrait presque…

Il pose négligemment les yeux sur l'illusion qui trône à quelques pas de son lit. Il l'oublie, elle aussi. Depuis quelques mois peut-être, il pense à Lavi avant de penser à elle. Comme avec cette petite fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie, autrefois. Parfois, l'image de Lavi se superpose à la sienne, roux sur roux, vert sur vert, et il ne sait plus très bien qui est qui. Ils se ressemblent tant, et ce hasard est si bien fait qu'il en devient irréel.

Son rêve… Ce rêve qu'il fait chaque nuit depuis cette nuit-là, celle où elle s'est évaporée lorsque le douzième coup de minuit a eu sonné, comme une princesse de conte de fée. La nuit où elle a prit la tangente et est partie rejoindre les étoiles dont elle était issue. Bien sûr, la fin de ce rêve n'a jamais eu lieu, mais vaut bien la souffrance qu'il a ressentie quand il a compris qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bon.

Il continue à la chercher, après tout, il a fait une promesse. Pourtant, il s'est également promis qu'il ne voudrait jamais personne d'autre, et il a menti. Il veut… Il veut…

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Il est un soldat, un guerrier, un combattant, une arme. Tant de synonymes qu'on lui rabâche depuis qu'il est « né » et il a fini par l'admettre. Mais elle, elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Tu es humain. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne lutte pas contre cette nature. N'en doute jamais. Fais leur croire ce qu'ils voient mais ne sois jamais ce qu'ils pensent. Tu m'aimes, ça suffit, et quand je serai partie, tu aimeras à nouveau. »

Les grands généraux, le Vatican, tous le voient comme une espèce de robot, mais les autres… Tiedoll le voit comme son fils, Marie comme son frère, Lenalee et Pousse de Soja comme leur ami et Lavi… Lavi, lui, ne le voit pas.

Kanda se lève doucement mais une soudaine envie de vomir le prend par surprise. Il agrippe Mugen qui sommeille, appuyée contre le mur et la serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Son innocence le rassure, mais son amour non plus n'est pas gratuit : elle lui vole sa force, sa vie. Elle lui a même volé son droit de ne pas exister.

Cependant, l'amour de Lavi lui a coûté bien plus cher.

Il est persuadé, il _sait_ qu'il n'a jamais voulu attirer l'attention de l'apprenti Bookman. Il a agi avec lui comme avec tout le monde, et, à grand renfort d'indifférence et d'insultes, il a pensé qu'il réussirait à l'éloigner. Que nenni.

Plus il le fuyait, plus l'autre le suivait. Le dicton populaire s'appliquait à eux avec une précision redoutable et, à court d'idée, il a fini par lâcher le morceau. Il avait laissé traîner son dossier, habilement subtilisé, dans la bibliothèque où Lavi se réfugiait. A l'intérieur, il y avait absolument tout : les comptes rendus détaillés sur les Seconds Exorcistes, les expériences qu'ils avaient menées sur lui, les résultats de ses tests. Tout, toute sa misérable vie étalée sur quelques feuilles de papier éparses et constellées de graphiques compliqués et de notes rédigées à la hâte. Il avait espéré que la curiosité de Lavi serait contentée et qu'après ça il laisserait tomber, mais, encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

Le roux lui accordait toujours son attention, particulièrement durant les séances d'entraînement où il sentait son regard glisser sur son torse nu.

Alors, poussé à bout, il avait déposé les armes et lui avait offert ce corps qu'il semblait tellement convoiter, réalisant trop tard que son âme était comprise dans le lot.

C'est au fil de leurs rencontres qu'il a compris ; ce n'est pas lui que Lavi regarde, c'est son tatouage et cette envie malsaine qui brille dans son œil unique lorsque ses doigts tracent les contours du dessin le glacent d'horreur à chaque fois.

Il lui a dit, avec ses mots à lui, mais l'apprenti ne lui a pas répondu comme il l'aurait espéré. Il a ri, et ce son cruel lui a transpercé le cœur sans même que son visage laisse quoi que ce soit transparaître. Il est habitué à porter ce masque, mais Lavi a vu. Il a lu en lui d'une autre manière : son tatouage a grossi.

Kanda est fou d'amour. Il est fou tout court. Tout simplement, il est foutu.

Il en vient à se demander si cette personne qu'il cherche avec l'énergie du désespoir n'est pas aussi illusoire que ces fleurs qui le suivent en permanence. Des souvenirs qu'il a créés de toutes pièces un soir de solitude et d'amertume. Une simple partie de lui qui essaie de se faire entendre, et qui par ses moyens détournés veut lui faire passer un message.

Cette partie de lui qui se retient très fort de crier à Lavi : « Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi nom de Dieu, ou moi aussi je vais disparaître ! »

C'est triste à dire, mais il ne se sent exister que quand il voit son reflet dans cette prunelle verte et luisante, et cela signifie qu'il n'est qu'une énigme de plus, qu'il n'est qu'une gigantesque blessure qui a réussi à titiller l'esprit d'un Bookman. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il laisse la tristesse l'envahir et les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Ici, dans l'obscurité laissée par l'allumette depuis longtemps calcinée, il n'a pas à se préoccuper de ce qu'ils pensent tous, juste de ce qu'il est.

C'est mieux ainsi : plus il souffrira, plus le tatouage s'étendra et plus Lavi l'aimera.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il croise le roux au détour d'un couloir, et Lenalee, qui marchait à ses côtés, lui apprend que celui-ci est revenu la veille au soir. Le masque de Kanda est parfaitement en place : il hausse à peine les épaules pour marquer son manque d'intérêt, mais le rendez-vous est pris. Ce sera dans la chambre de Lavi, comme toujours.

Il part s'entraîner. Il s'entraîne dur, mais un œil averti peut remarquer qu'il s'est relâché. Il n'en est pas forcément conscient, mais peut-être qu'il tente de devenir plus faible. Il croit qu'il voudrait mourir plus souvent.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils font l'amour. C'est étrange, dans leur cas, le terme est approprié mais en même temps totalement erroné. L'amour qu'ils font est une abomination, mais l'amour n'a pas de loi, pas vrai ?

Kanda se rhabille, fin prêt à regagner les ténèbres qu'il habite, et qui l'habitent, quand Lavi le prend par le bras.

« Dis Yuu, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. Il aurait tant de choses à lui dire, à lui cracher à la figure. Toutes ces immondices, sa folie, sa passion. Il préfère se taire, tout ça l'effraierait.

« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je ne vois plus ces saletés de fleurs. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais pas une vérité non plus. Tant pis, il n'y rien à ajouter. Tant que Lavi l'aimera, tout ira bien.

De toute façon, il n'a pas à se soucier de l'après, car lorsque le tatouage disparaitra, fatalement, il disparaitra avec lui.

**oOo**

Mon dieu, mon pauvre chéri, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? J'ai honte.

Comme d'hab', un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié !


End file.
